


Take a Break

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, idk england is just concerned for his boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: England is quite observant, he can tell when America isn’t at a meeting- but the concerning part is how much effort is put into it looking like he is there. England knows, without hesitation, that he needs to find out what’s wrong.





	Take a Break

England sighed, because honestly- who did they take him for? Sure, the other countries weren’t observant enough to notice, and alright, England could admit that it was fairly convincing. 

But really? Even with America’s coat, even with the silly haircut, even though he was acting loud and abrasive, it was obvious the man pretending to be America was not him. Canada's eyes were just barely the wrong color, he was just a tad bit too tall, and he while he could yell and jump into people’s conversations, he was a little too polite when cutting someone off. 

Plus, when England approached him, he seemed uncomfortable by the hug he tried to instigate in the hallway. Not that England ever actually would hug America were someone could see (he had standards), he wanted to be positive this wasn’t America, as the lad did go through phases on occasion. 

But no, Canada was posing as his brother, and America was nowhere in sight. They weren’t messing around and trying to pull a switcheroo on everyone for fun. Which meant something was wrong with America. 

Which was concerning to England, because he hadn’t been informed. 

And given the limited and fading contact he’d had with America (some of which England was now certain had been Canada), it was very alarming. 

So England waited until the meeting was over to confront Canada. Once Germany announced they were all free to go, England walked straight for Canada, who seemed to be trying to run away. They made eye contact for a second, both of them pausing, and something in his eyes must have given away that he knew, because Canada turned around bolted. England followed after, ignoring even France’s snarky comment of, “Trouble in paradise?” 

England quickly caught up to Canada, grabbing his arm and pulling him into an empty side room. Canada was obviously frightened, looking around for an exit. 

“Where is he and what’s wrong.”

Canada sighed and glanced at the door that England was blocking, “I assume playing dumb won’t work here?” The flat look England gave him was answer enough as he groaned, “Listen, I promised I’d do this for a meeting or two- nothing’s wrong. He just made me swear to not tell anyone where he is, okay?”

England crossed his arms. This wasn’t sounding good, “Where is he and what’s wrong.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Nothing’s wrong, and I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

England stepped closer to Canada, “I’m not just anyone.”

Canada gave him a flat look, taking off the jacket and handing it to him, “He doesn’t want anyone coming after him. He promised to do his work from where he is, he just… America needed to get away for awhile. I know that sounds really, really suspicious but he’s okay.”

England’s determination did not waver. He set the jacket over his arm, only hating a little how Canada knew the jacket would comfort him, but he didn’t let the gesture deter him. “I’ll find out where he is eventually. Let’s just make this easier, please.” 

He hoped his flat tone hid his worry, but the sympathetic look Canada gave him said otherwise. 

The younger nation sighed again before speaking, “I told him you’d see through this. Just promise me you won’t let him get mad at  _ me _ for breaking so easily.”

England laughed, but it was flat and hollow, “If you didn’t want me to notice, I don’t think I would have. I’m not an idiot, I know somethings wrong and it’s got you worried enough to send me after him. But you covered your ass well.”

Canada shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket, “You got me there.” He looked at the door behind England, eyes shifty. “Just don’t tell anyone where he is. You remember that small town in Virginia? He’s got a house close by, I think you visited there once long ago-”

“I remember it.” England said, already on his way out the door. He got to the end of the empty hall when he heard Canada from behind him call out.

“When you see him, be nice. Don’t start yelling at him for being reckless, okay?”

England waved a dismissive hand in the air, “You can’t tell me not to yell at him.” He slowed his pace for a second, “But I promise you I’ll try to figure out what’s wrong before I get mad.”

He had to strain to hear the soft, “Thank you,” That followed him down the hall. As he stepped out into the rainy winter of Germany’s capital city, he slipped on the jacket (only because it was cold), already on the phone with his own government.

It was difficult, but he managed to convince them he needed a month off, after reassuring them it was an important matter, and he would give up his vacation time for a long while after. 

America better not be simply playing hooky, becuase that vacation time was hard to come by. But no, as flakey and lazy as America could be, he wouldn’t do something this extreme unless he really didn’t want anyone to know he was gone and hiding. Which was concerning. 

England hating being out of the loop, especially when it came to America. He purchased a plane ticket first to his home, so he could pack enough clothes to last him a month in Virginia, then one that night to America. It wouldn’t take him long to get there. Hopefully America would be receptive to his arrival.

  
  


America huffed as he led the horse to her stall. He’d been out riding all day, not paying attention to the time until he had looked out at the sky and seen it bathed with oranges and purples. 

As nice as it was to be out on the trails, America was very excited to eat a quick dinner and collapse in bed for the night. 

Well, he was excited, until he heard a noise that disturbed the sounds of crickets and birds he had gotten used to. It was a car, something that made America anxious. 

No one, except Canada, knew where he was. He was supposed to be alone during his sixth month vacation. Canada was only going to visit once, in early July, for a week. A car approaching his house, which was practically in the middle of nowhere, meant one of two things: there was a real emergency and Canada was coming to get him, or England had found him. 

He almost hoped it was the former. 

America walked around the outside of his house, watching the car pull into the driveway. He made his way to the car, watching as England opened the door and fixed his eyes on him. 

America could only give a half-smile and shrug. 

England did not return the smile. He walked the few steps it took to reach him, and America looked away, expecting to get yelled at. 

Imagine his surprise when instead, he felt a hand cup his face and heard England ask, “What’s wrong?” 

He turned back to England, eyes open wide in shock, “What?”

England sighed, “I know something’s wrong. Tell me.”

Huh. That was not the reaction he was expecting. It threw him off, because America didn’t have a plan for England being calm and asking him  _ that. _ And he’d been alone for a few weeks already- he’d made plans for any hypothetical scenario of England figuring out where he was. For some reason, he hadn’t thought of this. 

But looking back, there really was no why England would react any other way. 

So he defaulted to deflecting. “Did Canada really tell you where I am? He promised he wouldn’t!” 

England glared at him, “I figured out he wasn’t you, Alfred. I don’t know what you were thinking! Someone was going to have found out, you’re just lucky it was me and not someone who would have turned this whole thing into a scandal!” Of course England had to start to lecture him as soon as he got here. No matter how he acted right away, they always devolved into some dumb argument. 

His eyes sharpened, “I’m not that stupid, there wouldn’t have been a scandal.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you!” Alfred shouted. He crossed his arms as he spat out, “This is exactly why I needed to get away.”

England’s eyes widened as he took a step back, obviously hurt, and  _ shit, I shouldn’t have phrased it like that. _

“This,” he gestured around wildly, “Isn’t about you, so get that sad look off your face.”

Well, okay. He can admit that probably wasn’t the way to handle anything. 

England seemed to think so as well, because he poked his finger into his chest as he hissed, “I drive all the way out here, planning to stay an entire month, and then you stand there and insult me as though I’m the one who has done something wrong here. I don’t know why I expected a better reaction from you- of course you’re just throwing a tantrum.” England turned away from America and began to get back into his car. 

Panicking, America grabbed his arm, “Wait, a month? But it’s a pain in the ass for you to get even a week off.”

“Yes, well, I had assumed based on Canada’s reactions that something serious was wrong, so I wanted to be here for you, but I suppose taking a month off in my own country would be much nicer than staying here.” England spoke, letting only the smallest amount of anger into his voice. He tried to pull his arm away, but America held firm. “Let me go.”

An apology burned at America’s throat, but the prideful nation would never let one slip, so instead he gave a shaky smile and said, “You drove all the way out here, at least stay for dinner.”

Glancing away, England let his shoulders droop in defeat. “Fine.” 

He followed America into his house, not grabbing his bags because he obviously was still a little mad and planned on leaving, but hopefully America could convince him to stay as they ate. 

He pushed England into a seat at the table, insisting with a soft, apologetic voice that he should let him do all the cooking, “You are kinda my guest right now. I’ve got some manners, old man.” Rude as they once may have seemed, his words help no malice and both nations new it. 

So England sat, gazing into the kitchen as America threw together a quick meal of leftover stew and bread from the small bakery in the town a few miles down the road. America could feel England’s burning gaze on him as he sat staring down at his burning stove, neither speaking but both having a lot to say. 

But, now wasn’t a time for talking. Right then, America just wanted to spend time with his partner, who had sensed something was wrong with his absence and rushed over to help. Only to be thrown into an argument right away, because the idiot nation could never keep his big mouth shut and just let England tune in to his emotions. 

Hell, it took both of them an extremely long time to admit their feelings, even after they had been sleeping together for months. Both were stubborn asses, so for England to come meant something big. 

And America had to push him away as soon as he got here. 

The meal was fairly silent, both nations eating without looking at the other. It was uncomfortable, and America’s chest burned because he knew it was his fault, even if England had egged him on, if only a little. 

He wanted to tell England what was wrong, to assure him that he was okay, but he didn’t know how to do that, so he stayed quiet. For once. 

Until England stood and walked over to the sink, setting his bowl in it. With a sigh, the man broke the silence. “I’ll be going now. Thank you for the meal.” 

America heard England walk towards the front door, towards the starry night. Making an impulse decision, he stood rushed towards his partner. He pulled England towards him by the arm, cupping his face and yanking him up into a kiss. 

Compared to his other impulse decisions, this one went over fairly well. If you consider England shoving him away with a glare “fairly well.” At least this time his body was intact. 

“What are you doing?” England spat. 

He shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself. “Kissing you?” 

“Bloody hell, you really are the most immature child I’ve ever met. You can’t just solve all your problems by kissing them away!” 

America frowned, and stepped towards England again, “You were leaving! What else was I supposed to do!”

Stepping away from America again, England sneered, “You could have apologized for earlier, you could have talked to me over dinner about what was wrong. There’s a lot of things you could have done, America.”

“Like you ever apologize, England.” He was getting defensive again, he needed to stop, to calm down, to lower the temper. He should have been happy that England was here.

“What did I do wrong, except for try and help you?”

Moving forward again, America crowded England against the wall, “I didn’t ask for you to come and help me!” He cared about England, but his words were true. “If I wanted you to come, I would have asked. You just showed up here unannounced and uninvited!”

With nowhere else to go, England pressed up into America, “I’m trying to leave, but  _ someone _ is making that difficult.”

Pushing his hands against England’s shoulders, shoving him towards the wall again, he shouted, exasperated, “Becuase I don’t want you to leave!”

His words rang through the air. Everything felt still and silent as they both digested what he said. 

Finally, after what felt like too long, England reached a hand up to run to America’s hair, “If I wanted to leave, I probably would have done so already.”

And suddenly, the tension in the room was gone. It was not an apology, but it was as close as either of them would come to something like one. America dropped his hands from England’s shoulders, and England continued to run his hand through America’s hair as he chuckled. “We’re just a gigantic mess, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah.” He leaned into England’s hand, feeling safe and secure now that England wasn’t trying to leave. A yawn forced its way out, and he let his head drop onto England’s shoulder. “Can we go to sleep? I was out like, all day.”

“I’m rather tired too.” 

And with that, America led England upstairs, and they fell into a routine. This was something they both were familiar with-  _ this _ wouldn’t lead to an unnecessary argument. 

It didn’t. Together, they got ready for bed. America gave England one of his shirts to sleep in because neither wanted to go grab his luggage. He took a quick shower, slipping on his boxers as he exited the bathroom, pausing when he saw England lounging on his bed, scowling at his phone. 

“You really don’t get any service out here.”

America laughed, “I thought you were Mr. ‘I don’t need silly technology’?” He crawled into bed, scooting in close to England. Squinting at his screen, he gave up quickly when the blur stayed that. He could have grabbed his glasses, but they were on his night stand and it was easier to ask, “What are you doing on there anyways?” 

“Well, I was going to tell Canada that you’re not dead out here, but I suppose I’ll use your landline for that.” 

“He can wait.” America said, pressing himself up closer to England as he felt his eyes droop. Now that things were calm, his earlier tiredness was beginning to catch up with him. 

Letting out a soft laugh, England set his phone on the side table before rolling over to face America. Their breaths intermingled as they stared at each other, relishing in simply being next to each other. 

“I have your jacket in my car, by the way.” England broke the silence. 

“Oh,” America asked, scooting even closer to England. “Why didn’t you give it to my right away? I miss that thing.”

“It didn’t come up, dear.” England chuckled, before he sighed and closed his eyes. “Canada did a rather terrible job of acting like you. It wasn’t your best plan.”

America chose not to answer, just let himself enjoy being next to England. The nation was staying for a month, they could talk later. 

But England was impatient, so when he opened his mouth to finally ask America if he would tell him what was wrong, he instead jolted forwards with a yelp. “Why is your hand on my ass?” He hissed, the peaceful mood now eletric, but not for the reason America wanted. 

“England, I’m pretty sure you know why my hand is on your ass. You always tell me not to ask stupid-” He was cut off when England pressed his lips harshly against his, eyes blown wide open as England pulled away.

“You’re going to answer all my questions in the morning.” 

“Fine.” 

England’s smile turned sharp as he pushed America onto his back and climbed onto his chest, “Then I suppose if you aren’t tired anymore, I’m not either.”

 

When the two of them showed up the next world meeting, no one noticed anything different. No one noticed the soft looks England gave America, how he allowed the nation to hold his hand, how they left in the same taxi to get dinner almost every night. 

Not one nation said a word, so they both assumed no one had noticed how much nicer England was to America, how he shut down rude comments sooner than he used too, how he didn’t complain as much when America slammed down a bag of greasy food next to him during the lunch break. 

At least, if anyone did notice, they kept their mouths shut.

It wasn’t any of their business, even if America being missing from the last meeting and England leaving early had seemed suspicious. 

No one mentioned it, because they all had their own things to focus on. Two lovestruck fools who were only just learning how to communicate would be too bothersome for the rest of the nations to care about. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please comment and leave kudos!! i love reading comment so much yall  
> you can send requests and see updates at my tumblr @inkwells-writing :D


End file.
